


This One Time, In The Dog Park

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are on stakeout. In a dog park. With no dog. And then there's the cocaine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Time, In The Dog Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddmonster/gifts).



"A dog park?" Nick's eyebrows shot up. He turned in his seat, staring from Cody to Murray in the back. "Tell me we're not staking out a dog park."

"Isn't it boss?" Murray bounced a little and, as Cody pulled up, climbed awkwardly out of the car. "Look at these little guys!" He ran toward the fence where a chubby pug and a lean, leggy whippet were sniffing industriously together.

"Murray!" Cody called after their errant partner, then shrugged as Murray fell to his knees next to the fence. The two dogs immediately stuck their noses through. "I planned for us to stay out of sight."

"A dog park." Nick lowered his eyebrows and tried for a glare instead. The success factor wasn't high -- Cody was easy to look at, and hard as Nick tried, he felt his glare melting with every second.

Cody turned back to him, looking almost contrite. Almost, but not quite. "Well, I figured if I said dog park you'd refuse to come. Or you'd wanna bring the Mimi."

"What's wrong with that?" Nick found himself smiling. He couldn't help it. The spring day was pleasantly warm, Murray was excitedly playing nearby with his two new friends, and Nick was up close and personal with the best-looking blond he knew. 

"Mimi would scare the dogs, and scare off anything else about to go down. And... " Cody shifted a little in his seat, then dropped a hand on Nick's thigh. "I didn't want you to refuse to come."

"I would've refused, you're right," Nick lied. Like he'd have let Cody go on stakeout without him, even in a dog park. "Anyway, what the hell are we doing out here? I thought we were chasing down a cocaine dealer, not dogsnatchers."

*

A little later, Nick was wishing the gig was dogsnatching. They'd wandered around the park for an hour, trying to look inconspicuous, which they were rapidly discovering was hard without a dog. Murray played happily with all of the canines they met, while Nick and Cody searched out likely sites for the exchange -- money for drugs -- which Joanna was certain was going down somewhere in the park.

"Shall we set up a camera?" Murray asked from the ground.

Nick looked down. The little guy was flat on his back with a dachshund and a poodle on his chest, bouncing around like he was a trampoline. Nick turned and looked at Cody's ass instead.

Cody grinned, catching him looking, and leaned against a handy boulder. He knew just how to arrange himself, and did so, showing off his tight round buns to perfection, the promise in his long, lean body.

Nick turned his back abruptly on Cody's chuckle. "No, Boz, he said shortly. "We'd be seen setting up cameras. Anyhow, there isn't time."

"Look over there!" Murray sat up, pushing his two fuzzy friends to the ground and pointing toward the entrance. On the path stood a barrel-chested guy in jeans and a leather jacket. He had a doberman on a leash.

They didn't have long to wait. The guy set off purposefully down one of the paths, and the three detectives followed unobtrusively. As unobtrusively as three armed private detectives could follow in a dog park, without a dog.

A little way down the path the guy came to a stop, off-leashed the doberman, and lit a cigarette. The doberman ran on ahead and the guy stood and watched it play around.

Cody stationed himself under a large tree, Murray started playing with a friendly shih tzu, and Nick sidled around the group, trying to find a spot with cover and a clear shot. 

He was still looking when footsteps made him sneak behind a bush and hold still. 

A pretty Chinese woman came into view, with a husky on a short leash and a briefcase in her other hand. She marched straight up to the barrel-chested guy as Nick held his breath.

"You want to keep doing this, you get me a Pekingese!" she snarled, shoving both briefcase and dog leash at him.

He mumbled a reply, and pulled an envelope out of his jacket. Nick leaned the other way. He could see Cody snapping away with the breast-pocket camera. 

The woman snatched the envelope and turned on her heel. Nick hesitated, torn between following her and trying to take down the guy, when matters were taken out of his hands.

The husky wrenched free and charged toward Murray. With a piercing squeal, the shih tzu turned tail and ran. With a brief pause to lick Murray's face, the husky took off in pursuit.

"Now look what you've done!" the Chinese woman shouted, and started to run herself.

Nick took off in pursuit. She was easy to catch but hard to subdue, and by the time he led her back, he had several scratches to his face and arms. Her arms were neatly tied with a helpful lady's dog-leash. 

The guy and his briefcase were surrounded by a crowd of heckling dog-owners, demanding he get the husky under control. The errant animal was charging around a good distance away, playing chase with a pack of ten or more hounds of varying parentage. Murray was running ineffectually in pursuit.

Nick stared for a moment, then looked around for Cody. There was no sign of him in the crowd, and Nick frowned.

"Nick!" Nick swung around at the breathless squeak, shoving the Chinese woman toward the crowd so hard she stumbled to her knees. But Nick didn't have time for politeness, or apologies. Cody was in trouble.

A moment later, Nick traced the sound to the tree where he'd left Cody. But instead of Cody Allen lounging beneath it in a pose calculated to raise Nick Ryder's blood pressure to dangerous levels, the guy's doberman was prowling, teeth bared, growling.

Cody was clinging to a low branch, just above the dog's snapping teeth.

Nick was reaching for his gun when he realized that a lynch mob in the dog park was not the best outcome possible. Reluctantly, he put it away again, and pulled out his cellphone -- appropriately enough, this one was shaped like a Boston terrier.

"Yeah, Joanna? Nick Ryder. Listen, you better get down to the dog park on the double. And bring animal control while you're at it."

*

Joanna was pleased with her haul, if sorry they hadn't managed to follow the Chinese woman back to base, and hopefully her source of supply. The doberman and the husky had both been taken home by the owners of the shih tzu, much to Murray's disappointment. "The doberman would've been a great guard dog, Nick. And Cody, I just know you could've taught that husky to fish -- "

"NO, MURRAY!"

After that, Murray had retired to his room to nurse his disappointment, or more likely sleep off his exercise. Nick had bathed in disinfectant -- as Cody said, you never knew where women had been -- and Cody had thrown out his jeans, which had a hole in the seat where the dog had hurried him up the tree.

Fortunately, the dog had only damaged the denim. Nick felt he deserved points for that -- he knew first hand just how tight those jeans were, and how little clearance there was between fabric and ass.

But Cody wasn't even bruised. Nick made sure, going over the area minutely, then again to make sure. 

"Nick, I'm telling you, he didn't bite me. But I swear to God, if you don't -- "

"I don't bite," Nick said wickedly, nipped Cody's buttocks then flipped him over.

"Oh, really." Cody grinned, showing his own teeth. "That's not how I remember it."

"Well, maybe you need a refresher."

"Yeah," Cody agreed, slipping his legs around Nick's hips and pulling Nick close. "That's what I been saying. Now come on already, big guy."

Nick had never needed asking twice.


End file.
